


Blowing off Steam

by tiktrauma



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: A really pissed off reader, Alcohol, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiktrauma/pseuds/tiktrauma
Summary: After  a really shitty week, you come home and take out all of your frustrations on Murdoc. Sexually.And he loves every second of it.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Blowing off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> There are not nearly enough Sub!Murdoc fics out there, so I thought I'd contribute. Enjoy.

You were pissed off. 

This week had been an absolute nightmare. Half of your team had been out sick, so your work was horribly understaffed, and what employees were still there were less than enthused to be given duties they didn’t normally have. You didn’t entirely blame them; they weren’t the jobs they were trained to do, but that didn’t mean they had to half-ass it. 

You ended up picking up the slack, doing many things that a manager shouldn’t have to do, which then ended up putting you behind on some of your duties that only _you_ could do. To add to that, the weather had taken a complete turn for the worse, near torrential downpour with frequent waterplaning that made most of the roads undrivable.

On top of _that_ , the slack in your work resulting from doing everyone else’s job at once got you in trouble with your boss, only worse when you tried to explain yourself. He said that as the manager, you were supposed to be on top of things, that you shouldn’t slack your own duties just because you had to do almost everyone else's. Not his exact words, but that’s what boiled down to.

Then it all came to a head today, the beginning of your weekend. You thought that finally, _finally_ , you’d be given respite, and you’d be able to just drive home and relax, but no. Some jackass in a mustang decided he needed to be at the head of the convoy, and sped down the passing lane to get in front of everyone, including you, who drove at a decent pace in front of everyone.

This guy came up, only reaching you once the dual lanes were ending, and merging right when the road was running out of room for two cars. And unfortunately, the tail end of his stupid sports car brushed right up against your head light, crushing it and making it completely useless.

You were lucky it was day, and no cop saw you with a busted light, but it still sent you over the edge.

Up until then, you felt you’d been pretty rational. You’d taken the unwarranted scolding, and even picked up after your co-workers without much complaint for five days, and even convinced yourself that the shitty weather was good for something. But Jeremy Bluetooth made everything boil over.

Needless to say, you were really fucking pissed off.

After storming through the house, not speaking to anyone who greeted you, and even startling 2D with how hard you slammed the door behind you, you found yourself entering Murdoc’s rickety little hovel of a trailer beneath the house.

You slammed the weak door just as hard as you had the front door, nearly busting it off the hinges from the force. 

Murdoc was waiting for you.

Right inside the door, nude except for his underwear, and sporting his typical devilish grin.

“Welcome home, Love,” he practically purred. 

“Piss off, ya mongrel!” You stormed right passed him and immediately started rooting through the cupboards until you found a large jug. A ninety-four proof rum that was only about a quarter of the way full, but it wasn’t going to stay that way. You spun the cap off, letting it clatter to the floor somewhere, and proceeded to turn the jug up and drink the entire contents at once. You wanted to drink until you couldn’t feel feelings anymore.

Murdoc, who was left spurned in the corner, watched your actions with a peaked brow. Usually when you rejected his advances, which didn’t happen often, you were at least a _little_ polite about it. 

He approached you slowly, your seething anger permeating the air and making him cautious. 

“You alright there, sweetheart?”

“Oh peachy!” A thin line of dark brown liquid ran from the corner of your mouth as you abruptly broke away from the bottle. “I’m just back from working with a bunch of dumbasses who’d probably suffocate if it weren’t for me reminding them to breathe!” You took another big swig. “Then some jackass in his compensation car nearly ran me off the fucking road! So yeah, I’m doing _awesome!_ ” You went for another drink, but the bottle only had a few drops left. 

This only enraged you even more, and you chucked the bottle aside, leaving a considerable dent in the wall where it hit. Murdoc watched it go, mildly impressed, and also a little turned on, though that wasn’t that strange.

He took it upon himself to fix you something, since you seemed to enraged to drink properly. 

You were still digging through the cupboards when he offered you a glass of what looked like orange juice. You eyed him but took it anyway, giving it a judgemental siff. Even with the powerful smell of orange, you could pick up on the harsh aroma of vodka, and you drank.

The rum was already starting to take effect when he gave it to you, so you didn’t immediately down it like you did earlier. You took a big gulp, halving the glass, and then breathed heavily.

“Then to top it all off,” You panted. “My boss is an asshole who doesn’t believe a _goddamn thing I say_ , even though I’m the _fucking manager_ , it’s just- **ugh!** ” You brought a hand to your head as your vision suddenly started spinning. You leaned back on the wall, and Murdoc took the glass back as you tried to gather yourself.

After a minute, you sighed.

“Sorry. I’m not mad at you I’m just… just **mad**. This week’s been killing me”

“No need to be sorry.” he said, grinning again. “You’re actually pretty hot when you’re mad.” You rolled your eyes.

“Gee, thanks.” You glanced down to what little clothes he had, grimacing a little. “You sure you’re not just saying that because you have a boner?”

He glanced down, unashamedly looking at his dick, which was indeed very hard now. “Am I? I wasn’t paying attention.” He returned his devious smirk to you. “That wasn’t there before you walked in, I can tell you that for true.”

You gave him a hard stare in return, not amused by his antics. This was the final cog in your worst week ever; Murdoc’s unsatiable sex-drive. Everynight when you came home, after everything you had to put up with in the day, you came home to this sex-addicted gremlin you called a boyfriend who’d constantly badger you for some action. He’d seemed even more determined as of late, for reasons you had no idea.

It only made the fire in you burn even hotter. At the same time though, a good, rough fucking sounded great at the moment. You hadn’t seen any for over a week, and the added stress of everything else made you crave relief like never before. 

So you were torn. On one hand, you wanted to give in and let him do whatever the Hell he wanted to you. On the other hand, you were fed up with everyone walking all over you. You felt it was your turn to be in charge, and actually be _treated that way_.

You decided then that he’d get what he wanted, but not in the way he’d expect. 

“You think my anger is sexy? Fine. I can work with that.” You took the glass and downded the rest of it. Then you slammed it onto the counter with an air of finality. “You have ten minutes to get in the shower and get yourself clean. _Really_ clean, understood?”

“Ooh, taking the reins tonight, are we?” Murdoc snorted. Without warning, you pushed him up against the wall, not enough to hurt, but enough so he’d understand how serious you were. 

“Listen, fuck-head, I’ve been putting up with everyone else’s shit **all week** . I’m _not_ in the mood for your attitude. Now either get in the shower or I’m going upstairs and leaving you to suck yourself off again.” 

Murdoc was a little taken aback by your sudden show of aggression towards him. It didn’t last long though, and he quickly adopted his smug expression before stealing off to the bathroom. You glared after him, watching him go. 

Your act clearly wasn’t swaying him, not yet at least. It only made you want to give it to him harder. 

The first thing you did once he was out of sight was dig through the fridge again and eat some shredded cheese you found. That was, as far as you were concerned, dinner for tonight. Afterwards you undid your belt and slid it off.

You helped your now loose pants slide off your hips, kicking them the rest of the way off on the bed. Your shirt came off next, your bra following suit. You took the time to massage your breasts, which ached from the compactive sports bra you had to wear everyday. 

The next part was a little tricky, but only because it involved a lot of decision making. You pulled open a secret drawer near the bed and examined it’s contents. It was your ‘drawer of secrets’ as you called it, and it held a myriad of sex toys. The first thing you grabbed was a rubber ball gag, one that could fit even Murdoc’s big mouth. You’d need it if he was going to keep up his snarkiness. 

The next thing, you decided, was a little pink egg-shaped vibrator, tethered to a remote by a decent length of wire. With that came out some equally pink tape, specifically made to stick to human skin, and then finally a pair of handcuffs. There was one more thing you wanted to get, but you wanted to save that as a surprise for when Murdoc finally got out of the shower. 

“Got yourself quite the pile there.”

_Speak of the devil…_

You turned to look at him, still scowling like before. He was leaned up against the doorframe, hair soaking wet and skin still dripping with water. His erection was now shamelessly on display, sticking out proudly and still as hard as it was before. 

“It hasn’t been ten minutes,” you pointed out. “Are you clean, or were you just wanking to pass time?”

“I did what I was told, _ma’am_.” His tone was exaggerated and clearly sarcastic. That’d change in due time. 

“Shut up and get over here.”

He did as he was told, not saying anything, but still walking with a ‘high and mighty’ confidence. Once he was in front of you, you pushed his shoulder, with a quick order for him to turn. 

“Fuck, you’re bossy tonight,” he mused as you cuffed his wrists together. He pulled at them and chuckled again. “Not bothering with the fuzzy pair tonight? Do I have to be a ‘ _good boy_ ’ to earn them or- Mmph!” He was cut off when you looped the gag around his neck and pulled the ball into his mouth unexpectedly. 

“ _I told you to_ **_shut up!”_ ** You snapped. You adjusted the straps, making sure it wasn’t on too tight. “Alright, do you remember your signal?” Murdoc nodded, unable to respond any other way with the oral obstruction. “Good.” You gave him a hard shove, and he fell face first onto the bed. “‘Cause I’m not in the mood to be nice tonight. Ass up.” 

It was hard for him to get into the position you told him to without his arms, but he managed to pull his legs underneath himself up, propping his butt in the air like you said. 

His cock now hung between his legs, parallel to his upper body. It was the last thing you needed to dress.

You tore off a small piece of tape and used it to affix the egg to the head. His cock twitched at your familiar touch, and you gave it a token stroke once the egg was in place. 

He was ready. But there was still one more thing you needed to do. 

At last, you reached into your drawer and retrieved a large, purple dick, stuck on a base with many loops and straps hanging from it. 

While he couldn’t see, Murdoc could hear the jingle of the fasteners as you slipped into it. He let out a muffled laugh, like he didn’t expect it to go this way. 

After your faux shaft was on and lubricated you climbed onto the bed, immediately mounting up behind him. You didn’t have the patience for any foreplay. Your plastic penis rested against his ass. 

“I hope you’re ready, sugar-tits,” you growled. “Because this is gonna be intense.”

You pushed forward forcefully, popping into his asshole surprisingly easily. This wasn’t the first time you two had done butt stuff, but it seemed a little easier than normal. Murdoc moaned into his gag, his shoulders tensing up eyes screwing up. 

“You feel looser than normal,” you said, working yourself into a steady rhythm. You didn’t bottom out yet, wanting to work your way towards that. “Is _that_ what you do while I’m at work? Sit around and finger yourself all day?”

It was surprising how easy the dirty talk was coming to you. The alcohol was giving you a strange confidence you never normally had. The rage built up over the week left you with many harsh things to say, most of which were never said do to your poise. It seemed that was going to change, because Murdoc took to it. 

He groaned, weakly nodding in response. 

“I knew it. You fucking whore.” You thrust hard, your hips hitting his for the worst time and making him groan. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you? You parade yourself around like you’re a king, when really you’re just a little slut.” Your nails dig into his ass. “ _My_ slut. Imagine if your fans ever found out; the almighty Murdoc Niccals takes it up the ass from his secretary. Or whatever the fuck you told the press I was.”

Murdoc’s eyes rolled back, drool oozing out from the corners of his mouth around the ball. The gag was custom made, the rubber wrapped in a thick nylon to prevent his predatory teeth from puncturing it. It still squished in his mouth easily enough, which made taking the anal assault a little easier. 

He wasn’t the only one getting any pleasure; your strap-on had an extra length of nylon with a smooth, rubber coat dotted with bumps that ran right between your vaginal lips. It ground up against your clit, making a small squeak noise every time you moved your hips.

You picked up the pace, a gentle patting sound starting to accompany his little whimpers. Both together made the perfect backdrop for your bad-mouthing.

“Honestly you should be paying me for half the shit I do for you. Do you know how many times I had to explain away those bite marks to my co-workers? They think my dog is rabid! And you know what? **_He is._ ** ” You slapped his ass, making it clear who you were talking about. “‘Cause that’s all you are; a little bitch for Mommy to _sink her cock into._ ”

You slowed your pace enough that you could grab the remote, which had made its way to your feet, and you turned it to it’s low setting. The vibrator jumped to life, buzzing softly against Murdoc’s bouncing cock. 

Murdoc all but squealed into his gag. Spittle sputtered from his lips, his sharp teeth managing to poke into the supposedly bite-proof nylon. 

The sheets beneath his head were soaked in a mix of sweat and water from his still wet hair. He looked at you over his shoulder, his eyes glazed over and filled with lust, tears brimming in the corners. Yet even with his pained look, he wasn't giving the signal, so you kept at it.

"Don't give me that look," You snarled. "You know you deserve every second of this, if not more!" Just to emphasize, you maxed the speed on the remote. Pre-cum started to drool from his tip and onto the sheets. “You’re a dirty slut and you know it! You’d screw everything in sight if I wasn’t here to hold your leash, bitch.”

You redoubled your efforts with that, throwing your leg up over his body and setting your foot on his head. Your toes gripped his damp hair, and you pushed his face down into the mattress. The new angle let you fuck him even deeper than before, even getting your dripping arousal on his ass. 

It allowed you to grind into your bumpy cord while you fucked him, bringing sweat to your brow and a wicked grin to your face. Your dirty talk was having an effect on you as well. Being able to talk down to someone who held himself so high was exhilarating. That, along with the facxt that you were literally railing his ass raw, gave you somewhat of a power trip.

You wanted more.

“N-not so tough now, are ya?” You barked, your words starting to tremble as your climax drew closer. Your cunt was drooling a puddle onto his backside, which ran down his ass and dripped onto the bed to mix with his own pre. “Look at you, getting off to being used. You really are a bitch.” You grunted, your voice cracking and hips faltering slightly. “Almost wish I had a real dick, one that could breed you properly, pussyboy.”

That was it, but not for you.

Beneath you, Murdoc’s entire body trembled, his voice going low and the gag actually splitting open in his mouth. You couldn’t see it, his body language told you everything.

“You just cum for me, Slut?” You moaned. “You just cum from my cockin your whore-ass?” Your voice shook as you trodded the edge of orgasdm yourself. You wanted to hold back, to pound him beyond the point of enjoyability, to overstilumate him and make him pay for never leaving you the fuck alone, but you couldn’t.

“You- You little-” Your knees buckled, nearly collapsing under you. “ **_Oh FUCK!_ **” You came violently, a small spurt of liquid leaving your clit and drenching Murdoc’s back, and his sheets in turn, not like they weren’t ruined already.

You were forced to go slower, the bubbled strip in your pussy now grating against your twitching clit uncomfortably. Even so, you tried to keep even the tiniest bit of movement, so you could both ride out or orgasms to the fullest extent.

Your stamina wouldn’t let you however. What rage-filled adrenaline that had been powering you before dissipated into nothing after you came, and you quickly became weak and tired. 

You pulled out with an audibly wet noise and sat on the edge of the bed, leaving Murdoc alone for the time being. At the very least, you reached over and tugged the vibrators cord, peeling off the tape and letting it drop to the bed, still buzzing away.

Then you went about the arduous task of undoing your strap on and then unbinding the man you just tortured. 

The gag was completely ruined. Despite the measures that were taken in its design, Murdoc’s shark-like dentals were embedded deep into the plastic, and you had to wiggle the ball around just to get it off.

Once it was gone, Murdoc breathed deeply and heavily, but didn’t say anything. He looked exhausted, which was pretty unusual, but not an unwelcome outcome. You managaged to wear out the self-proclaimed sex-god, and you took pride in that.

Everything else was easy to deal with, and he was finally allowed to relax his body.

He rolled over and stared at the ceiling, expression blank and covered in sweat. You crawled up beside him, wriggling your way under his arm and resting your head on his shoulder.

“You feel better?” he hummed, not looking at you but squeezing your bicep with a hand.

“Ooohh yeah.” you mumbled right back. There was a moment of silence as both of you laid there panting, but then you looked up at him, genuinely concerned. “Hey. I uh… I didn’t go too far with the dirty talk, right?”

“Fuck no!” He almost laughed, but didn’t have the energy. “Takes a lot to get under my skin, Sweetheart. You got nothing to worry about.” He gave you a sidelong glance. “You’re sexy when you’re mad, remember?” You managed a smile, and let your head rest again.

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like you took him down a PEG! Ha!  
> Merry friggin holiday everyone. :D


End file.
